


When the Horse Met the Fox

by wolfdogmcu



Series: Standa [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Awkward First Times, Bratty Wanda, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, Mutual Pining, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdogmcu/pseuds/wolfdogmcu
Summary: “It’s my jumper, Wanda, please?”“You have a blanket.”“That’s not what I want.”“God… When did the horse turn into a stubborn mule?”A stake out in a hotel leads to a culmination of feelings. Featuring a great deal of soft silliness, and two idiots being saps.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Series: Standa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	When the Horse Met the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I was on writingexercises.co.uk, in the three nouns exercise, and it gave me 'city', 'passion', and 'horse' to include in a piece. This is that piece!
> 
> To the people who requested more Steve/Wanda, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also, quick note - I use the word 'leaded' at one point, that being pronounced like the element 'lead (Pb)', and not like the verb 'to lead'. Every time I read back through this to check things, it caught me out and confused me!

Wanda leaned against the balcony, where she could see the cars thundering down the roads. Night hung from above, the dark of the city’s sky interrupted by the glow of streetlights, buildings, and headlights. A few floors below, someone’s music rattled tinnily in the cool air. She sucked in a breath - a tired sigh - and draped her arms over the edge. Her head tipped back. Fog rolled from her lips. 

The balcony door scraped open from behind her, and she bowed her head forward again. His footfalls were heavy, and his cologne caught on the frosted breeze. Leaning on the bars, hands dangling slightly, Steve nudged her side with a smile. She shifted against him, bumping her head on his shoulder and sighing again. A slight smirk tugged at her lips. For a moment, they stayed there - silent and still - comforted by the warmth of the other’s body. 

Steve moved an arm from the cool metal, wrapping it around the witch’s waist, tugging her close. She fidgeted in his grip, hand on the back of his. A mission lead them here. It had maybe been a week now that they’d been stationed in this mid range hotel, watching for their mark. Another week, then they would be extracted. Wanda expected it to be boring, not the biggest fan of sitting and waiting around, but she was pleasantly surprised.

As incessantly fatherly and persistent in looking after her as Steve could be, he was great company. He was well versed in how to pass the time, and provided a warm presence that radiated safety. She couldn’t have been stationed with anyone better.    
“Y’know, we shouldn’t stand out here too long. Someone might recognise us.”   
“Recognise  _ you, _ ” She returned, turning to face him a little better with a cheeky grin, “I don’t think I’ve much risk unless I suddenly start spilling magic all over the place.” 

Her phrasing made him laugh, along with the clumsy gesture, but he used the hand on her hip to nudge her in the direction of the door. Wanda resisted for a second, but the faux disappointed tutting made her give in. Besides, she was freezing, and as uncomfortable as the bed was, it was warmer than the open night. While he locked the door, she pulled on his jumper that had been tossed aside.

“Hey. Mine,” The blonde pouted at her, followed with a chuckle, “Looks quite nice, actually.”   
“ _ ‘Actually’ _ ? Don’t sound so surprised, Steve.” 

Taking her place on the bed, she stretched out, fingers gripping the cuffs of the sleeves to keep them in place. Steve pawed through his suitcase, keeping an eye on the surveillance footage on the laptop. They would be relieved by the night crew soon, but that didn’t mean he could get lazy. And neither could she, sweet as she looked sprawled out over the sheets. He perched on the edge of the bed, pulling the small table the laptop sat on closer. Her nails moved over the cotton t-shirt he was wearing.

“Wanda! Good God,” He almost jumped out of his skin, “Give a guy some warning next time.”   
In the reflection on the dark screen, he could see the devious look on her face. Just as he went to make a remark, the burner alerted.   
“Right - off duty, kid.”    
She wriggled nearer, repeating the gentle scratch down his back over the cloth. Steve turned slowly, raising a brow - his expression screamed  _ ‘so you want to play like that then?’ _

There was no indication, judging by the smugness clinging to her features, that she intended to behave. He gave her a light shove on the shoulder, rolling her onto her back and gaining a surprised giggle. Had this been at the Avengers Compound, perhaps this would have all been very unprofessional. Much to both Natasha’s amusement and annoyance, Steve had frequently appeared to stave off any semblance of romance or intimacy. It was out of principle and a lack of ‘shared life experience’. Not to mention, a lot of the interest people had in him stemmed from him being  _ ‘Captain America’ _ more than him being Steve Rogers. 

She stuck her tongue out at him, eyes aglow with a goading playfulness, lips tugged into the cockiest smirk he’d ever seen. Lounging on the sheets in his jumper, wearing a joyful and goofy expression, Wanda was the sweetest sight he’d seen in a long while. He watched her for a moment as she thought of how best to tease him, before placing a broad hand on her knee.   
“You’re not subtle, you know. I can  _ see  _ you thinking.”    
“It’s hard to be sneaky with you staring at me like that.” 

Shared life experience. Few people had that with him. And while she wasn’t quite a wartime girl from the ‘40s, she’d lived quite the harrowing life. The losses she’d known were as devastating as his own, and she grew up in the hell of the wars in Sokovia. She subjected herself to experiments, so that she could become stronger and fight for what she believed in. She lived her life not according to a strict set of rules imposed, but to what her moral compass dictated - a sentiment that Steve could relate to. 

Maybe that was why he’d ended up so drawn to her. For a while, it was just a protective feeling. He treasured her, like a father would his daughter. Truthfully, he didn’t know  _ when  _ that changed. It didn’t go away, not completely, when his view on her had transformed. But he stopped seeing the witch as a fragile child to protect, seeing her instead as _ his  _ Wanda. Hell, he’d referred to her as such shortly before they left. 

_ “Are you nervous?” The brunette asked. _ _   
_ _ “No. Not if I’ve got my Wanda with me.”  _ _   
_ _ Her cheeks had burned up; he gave a very nervous laugh.  _

Wanda seemed to like it. He had his suspicions about how she saw him (‘suspicions’ meaning Natasha outright  _ told  _ him about it), but he didn’t want to take any risks. People called him oblivious; he couldn’t see how that was the case. There was one thing he’d observed for himself - she didn’t see him as  _ just _ Captain America. Actually, judging by some of her behaviour around the complex, she didn’t seem to care that much for his status at all. She respected him, of course she did, and she listened when he was training with her, but she was  _ always  _ toying with him. 

Which is what she was doing now. Her leg dropped from under his hand, snapping him out of his daydream.   
“Cute, the way you were looking at me. What do you want?”   
“I didn’t say I wanted anything,” He shook his head, chuckling, “Except, maybe my jumper. I’m cold.”   
“You should’ve packed a second.”    
Steve pressed his hands together, tapping his fingers against his lips, “You should’ve brought something warm, doll.” 

He could see with the way she darted her eyes back and forth that she was trying to think of  _ something  _ cheeky to say in response. She came up empty.   
“There’s a blanket.”    
“There’s  _ my jumper _ , Wanda.”   
Tugging the bottom of it up a little, he looked at her expectantly. She didn’t budge. He tugged it higher.   
“Steve, we both know you’re too… co- hmm. Chicken! We both know you’re too chicken to take it off me.”    
“Am I?” 

Yes, he was. Steve gave in as it reached mid-rib, shaking his head.   
“You know what you’re doing, don’t you?” His face was red as a cardinal’s wing.   
“I’m not giving you  _ my  _ jumper, that’s what I’m doing.”    
Flopping beside her, the blonde gave his best ‘grumpy’ face, “It’s  _ my  _ jumper, Wanda, please?”    
“You have a blanket.”    
“That’s not what I want.”    
“God… When did the horse turn into a stubborn mule?”

Occasionally, Wanda would come out with confusing sentences, when her English got a little muddled up. For a moment, he thought it was one of those instances.   
“Elaborate,” He pressed.   
“You are a horse. Big, strong, powerful - and free, I suppose, but that’s debatable given the climate. Mules are stubborn. Could have been worse; I could have called you an ass.”    
Steve gave an amused snort, and shook his head, “Alright then. If I’m a horse, what are you?”    
“What would you call me?” 

A few words bounced around his head - not all animals, and not all appropriate for this conversation. At some point, he’d laid an arm over her waist, and she had moved to better face him. Realisation struck him when a hand rested on his chest.    
“Fox,” He blurted out, “I would say fox. You’re a playful little windup, that’s for sure. You steal my things and act that they’re your own.”    
Wanda pouted, “Is there going to be anything nice in this?”   
“You’re cunning, good at getting what you want, and very smart. Not so much in a book sense, but a practical one.”

This was making her laugh; he was very bad at making this sound kind. Her laugh proved infectious, and he grit his teeth a moment as a smile struck him.   
“I know,  _ I know _ , I’m still sounding mean.”   
“You implied I was stupid.”   
“I said you were smart!”   
“ _ ‘Not book smart’  _ I believe were your exact words,” There was no sign of offense in her face, “But carry on, please.”   
“You’re quick to respond; you’ve got an answer for almost everything. You know how to get by, and survive, even in places that aren’t ideal. Creativity comes naturally to you, and you’re always drawn to the night. Is that better?” 

Her humour softened to a touched smile, and the hand on his chest moved to his cheek.   
“You got there in the end, saying nice things. Thank you… your answer was considerate.”    
It seemed to have touched her quite deeply. Wanda wasn’t quite used to affection, not since losing her brother. Most people knew her for her powers, and that meant they were  _ scared  _ of her. Fear didn’t lend to genuine kindnesses. Steve had never been afraid of her, even after the things she had done. 

Truthfully, she knew that Steve didn’t see her as something to fear. When she’d first began spending more time with him, she had looked in his head. Several times. And it always came out the same. He saw her as Wanda Maximoff - as a girl who needed someone to hold on to; as someone who had good in her heart even if years of scorn had silenced it. Steve believed in her. His sincerity had almost moved her to tears each time she looked inside. With this, she wasn’t surprised to hear him express such sweet words, but she was certainly caught off guard. 

It hit her in another way. Wanda’s heart ached for the man; it had for some time now. She ignored it for the first while, aware of her tendency to cling to those who showed her support. Absence terrified her to a point that she was afraid to really let go, which naturally lead to her falling hard for fleeting people. Eventually, they or her feelings would go, and things would be back to normal. Steve stayed. Her yearning did too. His praise spoke to the swell of her heart, and left her looking at him with such an adoration in her eyes that even he couldn’t miss it. 

He cupped her cheek. Her nails gently scratched the stubble along his jaw where her hand had stayed. Steve kissed her, soft and delicate, as if he wasn’t sure he was completely welcome. Moving closer to him, Wanda held his shirt with her other hand, as she slid the one from his face to hold the back of his neck. He was welcome; he was  _ very  _ welcome. She pushed a leg between his in their closeness. Dropping his hand from her cheek, he pulled her against him by the waist, kissing her deeper. 

A sweet whine left her as his tongue swept her lips, and she complied. The longing - the passion - that had gnawed at them for so long had finally worn down their shy concerns. Steve found himself on his back, Wanda on top of him, with a hand tugging her thigh so her knees were either side of his hips. She made a high whimpering sound against his mouth, fidgeting on his lap, shifting her weight deliberately against his crotch. A breath caught in her chest when he gave a barely restrained growl. 

Pulling away from the kiss a moment, she smiled down at him, a dreamy look in her lovestruck gaze. He gave a slightly goofy grin, watching her in much the same way as she did him.    
“You can have the jumper back, if you want.”   
Steve licked his lips, intoxicated by the tone she spoke in. It was an invitation. To test her a little, he stayed quiet as if in thought. She wriggled on top of him, bouncing slightly, and he gave an audible groan.    
“I don’t think either of us need it at the minute.” 

Sitting up on him, Wanda pulled the knitwear off, a little more clumsily than intended. She was relieved to see him watching her, endeared. The cool air of the room hit her arms, making her shiver. Steve quietly hummed, tapping his fingers on one of her thighs.   
“What’s wrong?” She seemed nervous.   
“Nothing, Wanda. Sorry.” Shuffling, he sat up, keeping her on his lap and holding her hips, “I was just thinking. I don’t want you to be too cold.”

She could barely restrain the laugh on hearing that response.   
“Really? I can feel your cock  _ right  _ against me, and you’re still doing this whole mama hen thing?”    
“I can’t help it… Anyway. I was thinking - you’re in a dress.”   
“Good observation.”   
He swatted her ass, gaining a yelp and a pout, “Yes. Your legs are bare anyway. I was thinking, what would be the harm in you wearing _ just _ the jumper? You’d be warmer.”   
“So, you want to fuck me while I’m in your jumper?”   
He bit his lip, “Yes.” 

Wanda went to move off of his lap, but he gripped her tighter. She seemed confused.   
“The jumper is just next to you… And you take your dresses off over your head - I’ve seen you do it.”   
She had a tendency to not care about moving into the bathroom to change. He supposed that she was just used to changing while Pietro was there, and so she didn’t see a problem with a different man in place of him. Besides, he was a grown man - he could control himself.

“Take it off for me,” Wanda ‘suggested’ (whined like a brat).   
He raised a brow.   
“Please.”    
“Good girl.” 

Moving to better lean against the headboard (pulling her with him, much to her initial confusion), he pushed the dress up her thighs. Looking up at her, he waited for a nod to move it any further. He stopped again as a cold thumb brushed a nipple, earning a quiet squeal.   
“You alright?”   
“Yes. Carry on. Please. Your hands are cold.”    
“We’ll warm ‘em up.” 

Steve managed to get the dress off quite easily, and took a moment looking her over. As his eyes scanned her body, she tauntingly rolled her hips against his. He gasped a little, pressing up against her, rolling the thumb and index finger of one hand over her nipple. Her movements weren’t so precise now as she squirmed on top of him, her fluster leaving her a little off rhythm. His other hand reached for the jumper, which he pulled onto her lap.

“You’ll have to put that on yourself, babygirl.”    
Wanda grumbled, pulling the jumper on over her head. His hand remained where it was, continuing to toy with her, and he brought the other to rest on her hip.   
“Adorable.”    
Embarrassed, she only managed a quiet mumble of, “Thank you.” 

Things had ramped up quickly from just talking on the bed to her writhing on his knee. Both were quite nervous; clumsy with affection that leaded their actions. Neither wanted to upset the other in any way, and Wanda’s sudden increase in shyness had Steve a little concerned. He retracted the hand from her chest, to cup her cheek softly.   
“You still good, darling?”   
She nodded, “Yes. A lot at once. Brain isn’t caught up yet.” 

For Wanda, this was one of those moments where a fantasy was coming true, and she couldn’t quite get past that. Her heart was racing, her breaths shaky, and she draped her arms over his shoulders. A few kisses were shared, building their courage back up again. She wanted this so terribly that it  _ burned _ . Gripping her by her ass, Steve tugged her right against him, pulling away from the kisses to instead dip his head into her neck. 

The soft vanilla of her perfume tangled with the coffee and clove of his cologne, where it clung to the neckband of the jumper. His nose nudged her jaw softly, as he peppered kisses from just below her ear to her collar bone, bold enough to suck marks into the skin. Wanda arched back in his grip, shifting her weight down, reveling in the rumble of his moans against the bruising flesh of her neck. Hungrily, he tauntingly dug his teeth in, and the noise that left her was heavenly. 

"Gonna move you now, okay?" Steve lifted his gaze to make sure she was listening.   
"Yes. Okay."   
Despite replying as such, Wanda still yelped as she was moved to lie on her back on the bed. Regaining her composure, she stared up at him with further rouging cheeks, thrown by the sheer immensity of his frame looming above her.   
"Are you staying dressed?" She teased, with a brattiness to her voice.   
"Patience, princess."

Regardless, he shed the shirt and dropped it off the side of the bed. Her eyes rapidly glanced him over. Steve was a sight. Much like he had with her, she had seen him change. On multiple occasions, she had seen him shirtless regardless of dressing and undressing _.  _ But he was up close this time, and she could see the veins in his muscular arms, and the soft down of his chest hair. Wanda moved a hand towards him, stopping briefly until he encouraged her. 

Her nails caressed his pecs, tweaking a nipple with a smirk. Touches trailing downward, she followed the fuzz on his chest as it travelled in a long stripe between his abs, around his belly button, to past where the elastic of his boxers showed above his jeans. Without thinking, she licked her lips. All the time she was admiring his body, Steve attempted to remain composed, letting her explore him as much as she wished.

While Steve didn't have that many expectations of what she would actively focus on, his body hair had not been one of them.    
"Teddy bear," She purred up at him, "Soft and cuddly."   
"I don't wanna know what you do to your bears," He taunted, getting a stifled laugh in response. 

Leaning forward a little, she brushed her lips over his nipple as she awkwardly fumbled with his belt. He was holding onto the headboard for balance, not wanting to somehow fall on her with how he was positioned. Wanda continued to tug at his belt, managing to free the buckle as she closed her mouth around the nub on his chest, sucking softly and flicking her tongue over it. Steve gasped. He was a rather traditional man, and though he knew such touches would affect  _ her _ , he didn't expect his own nipples to be so sensitive. 

Her breath was hot on his chest as she continued to suckle on him. Hooking her thumbs in his jeans, she shoved them down a little, backing off when he instructed.    
"Let me get 'em off, hang on."   
This disorganization of it all, the stopping and starting and mild inconveniences cropping up, made this more fun for them both. Things kept happening that made them laugh, and when he shed his jeans, he looked over to her.   
"Should I just… y'know?"

Wanda tilted her head, pretending not to understand. He knew it was a farce, and raised a brow. However, he also tugged the elastic of the boxers down, smirking as her attention dropped to the movement. Taunting her, he moved the hand to palm his length, instead of just whipping it out. She made a sweet, albeit demanding, squeaking sound his way.   
"Babygirl, what did I say a minute ago about being patient?"   
She pouted. 

Regardless, Steve peeled the fabric slowly down his hips, letting his cock spring free. He reveled in the way her bottom lip quivered, and how her eyes shot up to look at his face with slight surprise. Continuing to roll the underwear down his legs, he kept a watch of her reactions, before climbing back up onto the bed. She leaned herself against the headboard as he settled himself between her legs, kissing softly as his arms found her waist. Wanda's legs wrapped around him, and shuffling onto his knees, he tugged her up onto his lap. 

His cock rested beneath the jumper, against the soft pooch of her belly, where she could feel a bead of pre smear against her skin. She grinned against his mouth when she felt him rut her tummy. Broad hands gripping her ass, he urged her to lift her hips.    
"Shit-" He was hit with a sudden thought, "Rubbers. We've got none. I don't, anyway."   
"I'm clean," She assured, "I  _ have  _ to be."   
Steve didn't catch the implication, "As am I. But the other thing…"   
"Some risks are worth taking," She teased, "But there are tablets for that. Don't worry yourself too much."

Cupping his face, Wanda gave a reassuring smile, nuzzling noses with him. He graced her with a few more kisses, gripping the base of his cock to line the head up with her entrance.   
"You definitely want this?"   
"Yes, Steve, I do."   
Wanda felt she had made herself clear by now, but his persistence in making sure she genuinely consented was rather sweet.

His other hand remained on her ass, as he guided her down on him. Steve had been rather blessed by the serum, and his cock was not only large but  _ thick _ . Wanda hissed a little as the head pressed inside, slowly inching in. He looked up at her; she nodded.  _ Keep going. _ She worked herself down onto him, gasping quietly as she took more inside, feeling herself stretching. The fullness she felt as she sunk down on him was heavenly, especially as the throbs of pain leveled out when her body adjusted. 

Arms draped over his shoulders, she slowly lifted and dropped her hips, riding him awkwardly. Inexperience led to a slight clumsiness, furthered by the size difference between them. As good as it was in concept, the positioning was hurting her hips, and he could see her struggling. Hooking an arm around her back - staying inside her - Steve gently leaned her back against the bed, until she was comfortably lying down. 

He kept his grip on her from beneath, holding her hips up slightly as he thrust. This felt  _ much  _ better for both of them. She gasped quietly, nails digging into his back. Steve growled softly against her neck, feathering kisses over the skin, punctuated with sharp nips. Wanda keened, arching in his hold as he clutched her tightly. He was surprisingly gentle, bites aside. 

Wanda didn’t exactly know what she expected when it came to being fucked by Captain America, but this wasn’t it. He was incredibly attentive, listening for her reactions and directing his attention from that. The swing of his hips had set to a reasonable rhythm, where each in thrust had her whimpering and moving against him. It took a lot for him to refrain from picking up the pace too much, though as he came nearer to finishing, it was a little less simple. 

But she, very quietly, whimpered for him to go faster. And he listened. Her head rocked back against the pillow as she clenched around him, a leg hooking over his thigh. The heat of the pre drooling from the head of his cock made her heart skip a beat. Steve caught her lips in a kiss, feeling a tightness rising in his belly, his dick throbbing. Sliding a hand carefully, he gripped the witch’s hip and began to rub her clit in (admittedly clumsy) circular motions. Despite his lack of deftness, she jerked her hips at first, and it wasn’t long until the breathy moans collapsed into a quiet, drawn out gasp.

She clenched around him, thighs shaking, convulsing slightly as pleasure ripped through her body. Her heart was racing, skin tingling, and she reveled in the gorgeous groan he made against her mouth as he came inside of her. Steve held himself up on an elbow, trying not to collapse his full weight on her, as he caught his breath. Eventually, he managed to almost throw his limp body to the side, pulling her into a tight hug. 

Dipping her head under his chin, Wanda left a few sweet kisses over the salty damp of his chest. After a moment of awkward pawing for it, Steve pulled the blanket over the pair of them, and slid his hand under the jumper to rub slow circles on her back. He nuzzled her hair. She squeezed him tightly.   
“I love you…” Wanda managed to strain, voice a little hoarse.   
“I love you, too.” 


End file.
